


Thunderstruck

by Vicky_Strife



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Masturbation, OR IS IT, Other, Tasers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: It was an accident.





	Thunderstruck

It was an accident.

They were happily decimating a gang specialized in human trafficking when the last guy standing managed to tase them.

The tiny metallic fangs of the device pierced the alien’s black skin and electricity rushed through their conjoined bodies. 

With a growl, they crumbled to their knees, claws digging into the concrete like butter as every single one of their nerves sizzled. 

In pain, obviously. 

Then, to Eddie’s surprise, in  _ pleasure _ . White-hot and overwhelming.

It was entirely on the symbiote’s part, but Eddie felt it as if it were his. He gasped and groaned through their mouth full of teeth, tongue hanging low, muscles spasming.

The sensation was so intense that they were unable to open their eyes let alone lift their head to see their attacker, who was staring at them in confusion a few feet away, unsure of what exactly he was witnessing. 

However, they didn’t need to; their right hand blindly extended itself to rip the man’s heart out, the spray of black tendrils quickly regaining its previous form.

The taser fell to the ground and the current stopped, leaving the alien panting heavily on all fours.

Eddie was first to recover.  _ “Christ, Vee, what was that?!” _ he yelped through their shared mindspace.

He felt the alien coil inside and around him, warm and pulsating erratically like the human heart they were still clutching. Venom slowly pushed themselves up to their feet and swallowed the organ absentmindedly, like an afterthought. “I don’t know, Eddie,” he replied flatly, licking the blood of his claws. “Felt… good. Really good.”

Eddie laughed a little hysterically.  _ “Yeah, I noticed.” _ He made them look down at their crotch. 

“Oh,” Venom said. 

Shit, this was almost as awkward as their first time.

Police sirens blared in the distance, forcing them to flee; they jumped onto the nearest building and kept running from rooftop to rooftop until they found one secluded enough to rest for a moment.

Still quite out of it, they tripped on a pile of detritus and barely managed to catch themselves with a forearm pressed against a wall covered in graffiti. 

Their body was still thrumming with heat and the last remnants of adrenaline, their minds completely empty apart from an all-consuming arousal.

Eddie moaned when he saw Venom’s huge hand,  _ their  _ hand, close around their hard cock, pumping it fast. It was a lot like jerking off with a condom on, which should suck but it didn’t, not when every stroke felt almost painful to their overstimulated nerves.

Their legs trembled as they came not even a minute later, black goo retreating from the tip to let spurts of white paint the wall that supported them. Eddie didn’t remember ever coming that hard, not even that time when Anne had pegged him for his 36th birthday. 

The alien chuckled at the unprompted memory, a precious sound that Eddie rarely got to hear. “She loved it too.”

Eddie blushed at the reminder that Venom had experienced that night from both point of vues and mumbled an embarrassed “ _ shut up _ ”. 

Then he let the still-chuckling symbiote take them back home while he dozed off from exhaustion; Venom might be able to take and even  _ enjoy  _ being electrocuted but his poor human self sure felt the aftermath, despite the alien’s healing abilities.

The next day, Eddie sighed as he ordered their compromise, an electrostimulation kit, Venom grinning victoriously over his left shoulder. 


End file.
